diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Auriel
"It is through the archangel Auriel that the power of hope flows into the fabric of creation. Her eternal light illuminates even the darkest souls. With Malthael's departure, it falls to Auriel to hold the Angiris Council together. Should her light ever fade, all Heaven would fall to despair." — Selathiel, writing on Auriel Auriel is the Archangel of Hope and a member of the Angiris Council. The most beloved of all angels, it is she who leads the sweet chorus of the High Heavens.Book of Cain Biography The Great Conflict As with her kin, Auriel fought in the Great Conflict, slaying many demons. There are many tales of her incredible feats in battle, breaching the walls of the Pandemonium Fortress alongside her fellow archangels to wrest the stronghold from Hell's grasp. Wrath On one such world within Pandemonium, Auriel fought alongside her fellow council members. Using Al'maiesh, she sent her demon foes sprawling. The Heavenly Host pressed forward, and the demons were sent into retreat. Imperius pressed on ahead however, and confronted Diablo alone, fighting the Lord of Terror to a stalemate until Auriel and her fellow archangels arrived. Using Al'maiesh, Auriel broke the Prime Evil's grasp on her comrade, and, with the aid of Malthael, was able to bind the demon against a slab of stone. Auriel declared that holding Diablo prisoner would turn the tide of war in Heaven's favor, for, as Tyrael pointed out, slaying him would just lead to Diablo being reborn. However, an enraged Imperius, declaring that demonkind could only be dealt with in blood, slew Diablo, an act which Auriel called "sacrilege."Wrath The Sin War "Let their potential be developed...for in them I think there is a chance that we may see the end of our struggle at last!" — Auriel casts her vote for humanity With the disapearence of the Worldstone, the Great Conflict ground to a halt. It was only with the discovery of Sanctuary that Heaven learned of the existence of humanity, and how it had come into creation through the coupling of angels and demons. Initially declaring this new species abominations and intent on exterminating them, the Angiris Council was given pause after watching Uldyssian's sacrifice in battle. Thus, it was put to vote whether Man be spared, or eradicated as initially planned. In the resulting discussion, Auriel was the most impassioned speaker, maintaining that the crimes of Inarius (who had stolen the Worldstone and created Sanctuary in the first place) should not be transferred to humanity, and that given time, they may play a role in the Great Conflict. Thus, her vote was for them. While she was disappointed that Malthael abstained from casting a vote, not to mention that Imperius argued for their erradication, the votes of Itherael and Tyrael let humanity continue to exist.The Veiled Prophet The Light of Hope Over three millennia after the end of the Sin War, war returned to the High Heavens. Diablo, now a singular Prime Evil, destroyed the Diamond Gates and led his forces into the angels' realm.Diablo III, Act IV Cinematic Intro Auriel was taken prisoner by Rakanoth, until a group of nephalem heroes (who had pursued Diablo from Sanctuary) slew the demon and rescued her. Auriel directed them to destroy the corrupted growths while she returned to rally the Heavenly Host. With her return, the angels' began to fight back with more fervor. With the aid of the nephalem, Heaven was saved, and Diablo cast down. Auriel appeared to congratulate the heroes alongside Itherael.Diablo III, Act IV Reaper of Souls Diablo had achieved singular Prime Evil status through the Black Soulstone, a device that, after his body disintegrated following his battle with the nephalem, remained in Heaven.Diablo III, Act IV Ending Cinematic The stone was later found by Auriel and her fellow council members. Auriel suggested that in order to neutralize the Black Soulstone, it be sealed in a chamber of light and sound, but Imperius disagreed and suggested destroying the Stone instead. Itherael was crippled with indecision and could not choose between the two, leading Tyrael to consult Chalad'ar, the Chalice of Wisdom.Book of Tyrael Realizing that the Black Soulstone could not remain in Heaven, Tyrael took it to the mortal realm to seal it away.2013-08-21, Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Opening Cinematic. YouTube, accessed on 2013-08-31 In-game Auriel appears as an NPC in the fourth act of Diablo III. She is the focus of The Light of Hope quest. Auriel appears sporadically throughout the following quests to advance the plot, and congratulates the player upon defeating Diablo. Personality and Traits Auriel is said to be the most lighthearted member of the Angiris Council. She believes in the potential for good in all things, including the hearts of all sentient beings. However, Auriel is not a pacifist, and she does not shy away from strife, for she recognises that conflict is the nature of the universe. What makes Auriel unique is her ability to see harmony even in the midst of discord. She believes that victory for one side does not always mean defeat for the other. To her way of thinking, beyond each conflict lies the promise of healing. This philosophy was often exemplified when she acted as a mediator between Tyrael and Imperius, in many of their heated debates. Rather than scolding them or objecting to the use of violence, she let them see that resolution opened the door to new possibilities. Sometimes, she would drape Al'maiesh around her comrades' shoulders, granting them clarity. In battle, Auriel can use Al'maiesh as a weapon as readily as she can as a device of healing. She is also capable of wielding a sword. When not on the field of battle, she spends much of her time in the Gardens of Hope. References Category:Angels Category:Angiris Council Category:Diablo III NPCs